


For Better Or For Worse

by hanorganaas



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Drabble, M/M, Platonic Male/Male Relationships, Post Reichenbach, Talking Things Over
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-07
Updated: 2013-02-07
Packaged: 2017-11-28 13:16:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/674806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanorganaas/pseuds/hanorganaas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was true he was angry. After all they been through, after the battles they fought, after the trust and partnership they developed between each other....why didn't he tell him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For Better Or For Worse

**Author's Note:**

> PROMPT BY CIAIMPALA: _Sherlock doesn't feel he deserves a second chance after making John think he died, but John cares enough to give him that second chance anyway_

"I am surprised you are not angry at me," Sherlock said as he sat on his armchair with his hands gently folded on his lap, "considering what I did. Made you believe I was dead...making you depressed probably."

John took a sip of his coffee before looking back over to Sherlock. It was true he was angry. After all they been through, after the battles they fought, after the trust and partnership they developed between each other....why didn't he tell him. John would have taken the secret to his grave if he had to. But it wasn't enough to cut off all ties with him. He would just for a while be...wary. 

"You could have told me," He simply said.

"I couldn't....if the stakes weren't high I would have," Sherlock said, "It was trap I couldn't get out of....If you wish to never speak with me again I would understand." 

"Sherlock," John responded with a reassuring smile. "You are my partner....I will go down with you if I have to. I may be...pissy but you deserve a second chance....just don't...do that again."

Sherlock made a slight grin. There was no further questioning. John's words were all the reassurance he needed to be satisfied.

"I'll give you a warning next time," He said, "oh my dear blogger what would I do without you."

John smirked and took a ship of his coffee.

"You'd crash and burn Sherlock, you'd just crash and burn."


End file.
